<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is no war in Ba Sing Se by Jewishicequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002184">There is no war in Ba Sing Se</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen'>Jewishicequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hard. Peace is harder. The Gaang grew up too soon, but in a small tea shop in the Earth Kingdom capital they can get a moment of rest.</p><p>AKA Iroh is eveyone's uncle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Azula &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Iroh &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Iroh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is no war in Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written on a whim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first one to show up was Toph, covered in mud and mumbling something about her 'shitty parents'. She simply walked in, no questions asked, dropped a few gold coins that were much more then the price on the counter, and slamped over one of the tables, snoring softly.<br/>
After a good night's sleep, a cup of tea and a very buffled maid, she got Zuko's old room and a key to the shop. Iroh didn't ask, and she didn't say, but he was pretty sure he knew what the deal was.<br/>
She bended at the backyard at the mornings, and battled in earth bending compatitions at nights. Iroh said nothing about her going back to those old habits. At noon, she took over Zuko's old post as a waiter. She told him to write down the money she owed him for the room and the money she got for working, and they'll even it every week. If she noticed how it was always him the one to pay her, even when she missed a shift, or three, she never mentioned it.</p><p>The second one to arrive was the water tribe boy, Sokka. He and his girl didn't even have to ask to get the extra room. Iroh wasn't one to discourage young love. It was only after Toph complained, rather rudely, that she could hear every movement in nights, that they decided it's best if they  got their own apartment. Their breakfast and dinners were still eaten at the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>After them, came the Avatar himself, with bags under his eyes and a half-hearted murmur about wanting a place to meditate for some time.<br/>
Knowing the dificulties of leadership, Iroh didn't waste a moment, and only gave him a couple of candles and incense to burn. Thankfull, Aang found his place on the rooftop, bathing in the angi's warmth and looking down on the streets like a seeing and unseen man for an entire afternoon. He tried to assured them he was fine outside, but after Iroh made it clear that he was not going to let a 13 years old sleep in the backyard in the middle of the winter, the Avatar obliged to take the couch at nights.</p><p>As spring came, so did Katara and his nephew, tired from their political status and duties. Neither asked or said a thing, they just took their places serving tea with Toph. If any of the costumers were surprised by the young woman's teabending or his old server's resemblence to the Fire Lord, they remained silent. They were used to Iroh's expending family by now. </p><p>With Summer, they left, each to their own way- Zuko, Aang and Katara back to their duties, Sokka and Suki to a new job on Kyoshi, and Toph to build a school. It was sad and quiet without them, but it was fine. That was part of growing up. </p><p>They came back at the next winter. He didn't know who's idea it was, but they stayed for a whole week, lighting the place with laughter and youth and convarsation. After that, they came back once a season.</p><p>At fall, the Jasmine Dragon held a wedding, and watertribe warriors filled the place, clapping for their brother and his love. At the next fall, they held a celebration for a first born, a strong, healthy child bearing the name Yue and born under the moon.</p><p>The years came and went. The children grew and became wiser. Iroh could tell from experience that there was never a prouder mother then Katara, and never a groom more handsom then his nephew. The Avatar grew up to be a wise man and a beacon of hope, and if Penga and Ho Tun were the norm, Toph was becoming a great teacher as well. Even Azula came in one time, hesitant and distant, followed closely by a few Kyoshi warriors. She was welcomed with a warm hug and warm tears.</p><p>War was a hard thing, and peace was no easier, in some ways. The children grown up in war and fear had now gone into a world of love and calm, and non of them knew what to do with that. Grown up too soon- all of them, grown up too soon. The world looked at those heroes with pride and expectations, their legacy known to all.</p><p>But in one small tea shop in the upper ring, was a place to his family to be just the kids they were, with no one watching or judging.</p><p>In the Jasmine Dragon, there was no war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it now I'll go to sleep since I have a final tomorrow(guess what I did instead of learning? That's right)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>